Refrigerator is an apparatus for storing articles in a refrigerating/freezing state. The refrigerator may include a refrigerator body formed with a storage compartment and a freezing cycle apparatus for cooling therein. In general, a machine compartment is formed in a rear region of the refrigerator body, and a compressor and a condenser in the freezing cycle apparatus are provided in the machine compartment.
There are various types of refrigerators, and various criteria for classifying refrigerators. As one of the criteria, the refrigerator may be classified according to the layout of a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber. For a top mount type refrigerator, the freezing chamber is disposed on a refrigerating chamber. In case of a bottom freezer type refrigerator, the refrigerating chamber is provided at an upper portion thereof and the freezing chamber is provided at a lower portion thereof. In case of a side by side type refrigerator, the refrigerating chamber and freezing chamber are disposed in a horizontal direction.
In order to implement user's desired various modes, a plurality of evaporators may be provided in the refrigerator. The plurality of evaporators may be driven according to their purposes, respectively, and the cooling performance of the refrigerator may be implemented in various modes. For example, an eco-energy mode for reducing the power consumption of the refrigerator, a differential temperature mode for implementing multiple temperatures in a food storage compartment, and the like may be carried out as a plurality of evaporators are provided therein.